Shadows
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: She was supposed to be standing completely still for her final dress fitting, and she was annoyed with her twin. She had practically been begging for Patricia to just let Emma and Eric be in the wedding since she had gotten engaged nearly two years ago. Implied Ben/Piper and Peddie. Patricia/Piper siblingness


Shadows

* * *

"Why are you so against them being in the wedding Patricia," Piper questioned. She was supposed to be standing completely still for her final dress fitting, and she was annoyed with her twin. She had practically been begging for Patricia to just let Emma and Eric be in the wedding since she had gotten engaged nearly two years ago.

"Do you know how hard they're going to be to keep under control," Patricia murmured. She did have a point the twins were definitely wild children.

"Who's going to watch them if they're not in the wedding? Or are you just going to drop them off at Eddie's mum for the wedding? I want my niece and nephew there."

"We figured they could sit with Mr. Sweet,"

"They're too "wild" to be in the wedding but not too wild to sit with their grandpa? Has Eric even dealt with four year olds? I thought he left when Eddie was three."

"He can handle them."

"But I really want them to be in the wedding. If they aren't the ring bearer and flower girl who has kids that could be?"

"Don't you have friends from school that have kids?"

"I do not. They for the most part are single. You and Eddie are really the only people we know with kids."

"What if Eric tries to eat the rings," Patricia pointed out. The twins were four, and Eric like his father loved to eat. That included things that were not food. Knowing her son the rings would wind up in his mouth.

"We'll keep them in the box, and since I've decided the maid of honor will follow the ring bearer and the flower girl, you can keep an eye on him."

"If I agree will you stop begging. I wanna get out of here. I'm starving," Patricia whined.

"Thank you," Piper smiled. The seamstress had also just finished pinning the dress.

"What about their clothes? There's no way you can get a dress for Emma in two weeks, or a suit for Eric," Patricia pointed out.

"I may have just assumed you'd agree eventually and got Ms. Miller to give me their measurements. In fact Emma's dress is hanging on the rack with all the bridesmaids dresses. Don't worry I took care of shoes too. They're at the apartment. I'll keep them until the wedding. Oh and speaking of dresses we have to get yours taken out a bit right," Piper questioned as she finished rambling.

"What? You told me the bridesmaids dresses were all done," the seamstress spoke up suddenly.

"That was before she told me-"

"That I will be three and a half months pregnant at the wedding," Patricia finished Piper's sentence for her. The seamstress didn't say anything. You could sense her annoyance.

"It doesn't need to be taken out that much. I won't be that much larger," Patricia inputed.

"You're done. You go put your dress on and we'll see what we can do," she muttered sushing Patricia over to the rack of dresses. Patricia took the time to look at the dress that she was going to have to try and get her daughter to wear in a few weeks. It was turquoise like the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses. The only major difference, was well the size of the dress, and the orange sash that went around the dress. She found the dress she was supposed to wear. She pulled it off the rack and made her way to the dressing room.

The dress was longer than what she would've picked for herself, but Piper had been the one to pick it out. She could put up with it. It wasn't that tight, but it was just a tad tighter around the stomach. After shedding the clothes she had been wearing which consisted of a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she stepped into the simple a line turquoise dress. It was already a bit tighter around her stomach then it had been at what was supposed to be her final fitting.

Patricia let out a sigh, so far Piper was the only one besides Eddie who knew about the pregnancy. The plan was to try and hide it from the rest of her family until after the wedding. She knew how her parents would react. They'd claim she got pregnant on purpose. Try to get the attention back on her. Because she always seemed to lack in it. She only was the center of attention on her wedding day. She was only the center of attention when she announced her first pregnancy. She was only the center of attention the day the twins were born. Piper was always the center of attention. So clearly the only rational behind Patricia being three and a half months pregnant at her sisters wedding would be for attention.

Patricia couldn't wait for Piper and Ben to get married, then her parents could slave and wonder when the better twin would give them grandchildren. They would favor Piper's kids. They loved Ben after all. Ben and Piper's kids would be considered far better than Eric, Emma, and the third unborn child. But at least Patricia knew her kids would not be raised in their siblings shadows.

* * *

This is not what this fic was supposed to be... idk.


End file.
